In hydrocarbon exploration and production operations, various types of tools are often engaged with “top drive” systems for conducting certain operations in the well. A few examples of tools that may, depending upon the circumstances, be driven by or associated with a top drive system are casing running tools, reaming drill bits and cementing heads. Typically, the tool is suspended below the top drive system and rotated by a shaft extending from the top drive system.
Presently available techniques for coupling the tools to the top drive systems are believed to have potential limitations. For example, many types of such tools require hydraulic or pneumatic power, electric or data transmission, or a combination thereof. This requirement often warrants the need for multiple dedicated (fluid, data, electric, etc.) communication lines to the tool. Some presently know systems may include spare communication ports or passageways which can be used for the tool, but which are difficult and time consuming to identify and connect. Other presently known systems simply do not have enough communication ports or passageways to adequately support the needs of the tool.
For another example, in some presently known systems, the communication ports or passageways are provided in a rotating component. The rotation of the component may, depending upon the circumstances, cause substantial pressure to be applied to sealing members provided therein for appropriately isolating or sealing the communication ports and passageways. This high pressure situation may lead to premature failure of the sealing members, requiring time-consuming maintenance or replacement. For yet another example, the use of a top drive system to rotate a tool may necessitate a dual load-bearing arrangement. In such instances, both the hoisting, or vertical, load of the tool (and any components or devices suspended therefrom) and the torsional load from rotation of the tool must be managed. Many presently known systems have limited load ratings and simply cannot handle large dual load capacities, limiting their usefulness.
It should be understood that the above-described examples, features and potential limitations are provided for illustrative purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of this disclosure or any related patent application or patent. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related patent application or patent should be limited by the above examples, features and potential limitations or required to address, include or exclude the above-cited examples, features and/or potential limitations merely because of their mention above.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems, apparatus and methods useful for connecting a top drive system and a tool and having one or more of the attributes, capabilities or features described below or evident from the appended drawings.